Temperature compensation circuits are frequently used in energy and/or output measuring instruments, such as electricity meters, in order to render the measurement results independent of temperature.
One known method of temperature compensation is the use of a resistance connected in parallel with a Hall element, where the temperature coefficient of the resistance compensates for the temperature coefficient of the Hall element. Also, from Electronics Letters, 7 Jan. 82, Vol. 18, No 1, pages 24 to 25, "Bandgap Voltage Reference Sources in CMOS Technology," by R. Ye and Y. Tsividis, an internal structure of a "bandgap" reference voltage source using CMOS technology is described, for use in temperature compensation applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a temperature compensation circuit and process which can accommodate temperature coefficient variations among different embodiments of the inventive circuit. It is a further object of the present invention to provide for individualized, rapid, low-cost, and automatically programmable temperature compensation.